


When We Were Young

by Jibbly



Series: The President's son [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, The President's Son!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's to be your personal security 24/7."<br/>"Must be one hell of a guy, if it's just him. What's his name?"<br/>"Special Agent Steven Grant Rogers."</p><p>one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerd-of-the-bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nerd-of-the-bucky).



> IDK, i just made the gifsets and then I started reading the fics and then this just happened.  
> I just want to write about my favorite two disasters
> 
> sort of gift to NERd  
> because you are a disaster too

_The flat screen in the lobby was broadcasting live from Afghanistan. The middle aged female reporter talking excited as the strong wind furiously whipped her dark chestnut hair. Bright green eyes bright as she looked back and forth between the hospital on her right behind her and the line of black SUVs to her left. It was late, the sun already settled but the light from the hospital was bright enough.  there was a hoard of photographers surround the entrance of the hospital already, but the intensity of the flashes heightened as a group of security agents came to the front entrance. Hands against their ears, they separated the group of people to make a straight line of safety to the Black SUV in the middle of the line._

_The Reporter was looking towards the entrance now, smiling broadly as a figure in a wheelchair approaches the automatic doors. The figure is accompanied by three men in suits, flanking him. He stands from the wheelchair, arm in a sling, but otherwise looking in good health._

_The lights of the cameras are almost blinding as he walked down the path that the earlier men had made for him. Flashing a few tired looking smiles and weak waves at the photographers. Questions were being shouted rapid fire at him._

_"How are you feeling?!"_

_"Were there any complications!"_

_"Has your family contacted you yet?!"_

_"What are you planning on doing now?!"_

_Almost at the end of the pathway, a young woman shoved a camera in his face._

_"James, now that you've been released from the hospital. What is the first thing you're going to do when you get back to the United States?"_

_He put on his friendliest smile and looked at the camera._

_"The first thing I'm going to do is hug my family." He lets out a chuckle and continues. "And the second is have an American cheeseburger."_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Steve looked at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. His hands trembled slightly and his breathing was shallow. This happened sometimes. The flashbacks. They had gotten less over time, but not any less potent. Turning on the faucet, he cupped his hands and splashed water on his face.

He grabbed the small towel on the counter and rubbed at his face.  He looked back at himself, his deep blue eyes wild with the ghosts of the battlefield. He focused on his breathing, trying to count to ten. His pulsed slowly started to slow, and his grip on the edge on the counter lessened.

"Come on, Rogers. Get yourself together."

Back in his room, his phone started ringing. That would be his alarm. 6 am sharp, like always.

He stepped into the shower and began his morning routine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hill had called him as soon as he had gotten to his desk, saying that Fury wanted to talk to him. He made his way to the elevator, grabbing a donut and coffee from the breakfast cart. He stepped inside the glass lift and pressed the top floor. An automated voice asked for his identification, and eye scan, before approving. The jolt from moving made him frown. He never liked using these stupid things, but he wasn't about to walk up twenty floors of stairs.

When it reached the top, the lift bid him good day and closed behind him. There was a long hallway that lead straight to Hill's desk. The woman in question smiling at him as he approached, the thuds of his shoes loud in the quiet room.

"Hi, Steve. Long time no see, Director Fury will see you in a minute."

Steve nodded and took a seat to her left.  He sat looking out the window, wondering what Nick wanted. He hadn't been calling in for a while, not that he could blame the director, his last mission was a bad one. Completed but not without a price.

His hand reflexily went to his stomach, where he could still feel the fathom pain. The intercom on Hill's desk came on, and Nick's voice sounded.

"Tell Rogers to come in."

Maria smiled and turned her head in the direction of the door leading to Fury's office.

"Go see what the big guy wants with you."

Walking past the door, he was greeted by the sight of Agent Romanov sitting in one of the two chairs opposite Fury's desk. He hadn't seen the redhead in a while and she did have a habit of popping out of nowhere. She turned towards him and gave a smile that actually reached her eyes.

"Steve."

"Natasha"

Taking the seat next to her, he saw that she held two folders in her lap. Her attention back to the other man in the room, who was currently looking out the large windows of his office. Nick's voice told the AI system in the room to bring up the screen from his desk.

The video footage of the night before playing, when the President's son was discharged from the hospital in Afghanistan.

"Did you hear about what happened to him, Rogers?"

Natasha spoke to him then, eyes alert as always looking straight at him. He had seen the broadcast and heard about the events that took place for almost four months. Nodded at the question.

 "he was tortured and then rescued when his capture's holding cell was ambushed ."

Natasha smirked and handed him the top folder from her lap.

Nick spoke to him then, recapping on what had happened.

"James Buchanan Barnes, son of the President of the United States, was captured during his tour of duty in Afghanistan for five months. His group was all killed expect for him. They tortured him, starved, drugged, and tried to hold him for ransom. Though he went through all that, every time the terrorist tried to video tape his ransom, he would tell us not to pay for him. That the United States doesn't negotiate with terrorist. "

Steve paused in his scanning of his folder, that had information on James at the information.

"That's what I call patriotism"

Steve side eyed the redhead, seeing her smirk at him.

"That's not funny, Romanov."

"I'm not laughing at the kid, just saying. That's some dedication."

Fury turned away from the window, pulling out his chair from his desk to sit down. Leaning back against the leather, he continued.

"As I was saying, last month there was a strike team ordered to take out the cell. He was in pretty bad shape. Almost dead on his feet from the medical report. He was then taken to a private medical facility, where he has been recovering from the incident."

Fury paused the video on his desk, so that it paused when James was smiling at the last reporter.

"He is now on his way home."

Steve was on a page with James Military history, when he looked back up at the director. An uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"So I'm guessing the reason you called me up here, has to do with him coming home today."

Fury leaned forward, so that his elbows were on the desk.

"The President has made a request for added security around James. He asked for my recommendation, and I recommended you, Rogers."

Steve closed his folder and stared at Fury. He couldn't be serious. Sure, he was a good agent, but he was damaged good. That's the reason he was here at HQ doing paper work.

"It's not that I'm not flattered that you would recommend me, sir. But-"

"I already know what you are going to say, Rogers. But Both of us know that it was your decision to stay out of the field. I let you staple and copy papers for awhile, but now it's time to get back in the saddle. you are one of our best agents, and your country need you."

Nick said with a smirk, at the last statement. knowing of the agent's deep love for his country.

"Sir, I was compromised on my last mission. Natasha knows this too, I can't take this job. He should have someone more capable of the job."

The woman in question turned to look at Steve.

"What happened on that mission was no one's fault, Steve."

"That's not what it feels like to me."

His hand twitched to touch the scar on his stomach again, but stopped itself. But that didn't stop the two other people in the room from noticing it.

"The President has already approved of your recommendation. He did so this morning. Remembered you so it seems."

Steve's head shot up. He could still refuse, but knowing that he refused the President was going to be hard. He frowned hard at his situation, but nodded once to say he accepted his fate.

"Natasha then handed him the second folder that she had on her lap. This is a file for all you need to know about James and the first family."

The blonde nodded and took the black file from the woman's hand.

"There is a plane that will be waiting for you at the airport that will take you to the airport that James will be arriving at in a few hours. That's all."

Steve nodded and stood up, turning to leave, Natasha following him. Maria buzzed up the elevator for them on their way out, giving them both a gentle smile.

They both stepped into the glass lift, voicing to be taken to the lobby. After a few seconds, Natasha bumped his shoulder with hers and gave him a small smile.

"Don't look like someone killed your dog, Rogers."

"You know that I don't have a dog."

"You know what I mean. This is a great opportunity for you. You should be happy."

Steve side eyed her, she looked genuine, so her couldn't be mad at her. Not really.

"I'm just wondering what Fury is thinking, sending out someone like me."

"Hey, it's watching the President's Son not heading straight on into enemy territory."

"Between the two, I think I'd rather be in that enemy territory right about now."

Natasha smiled, and patted him on the back and the elevator reached the bottom floor and opened its doors.

"Go get em', champ."

Steve huffed as he walked towards the exit. He had to pack his stuff.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been asleep for most of the plane ride, finally feeling like he could relax for the first time in months. His body was still sore all over, and he had the occasional phantom pain in his side from where he had had some broken ribs. He just wanted to go home. To lay in his bed and curl up with his dog Captain and hide from the world for a bit.

The world outside his window grew larger as they flew closer to the ground. The pilot saying over the intercom how they would arrive soon. His pale blue eyes scanned the buildings. Nothing's changed, that was a relief.

He heard the small vibrating sound of his phone from the table in front of him. The caller ID saying it was his mom. He had talked to her and his dad too many times to count since he was found, but just getting to see the id of his mom calling tightened his chest. He picked up the phone and tried to control his voice.

"Hey, mom"

_"Hi, baby. Did you already get to the airport?"_

"No, not yet. We're almost there though."

_"Okay, I'm just getting to the airport myself. I brought along someone who will be very happy to see you."_

A distance barking could be heard from the background on his mom's phone, and he let a smile settle on his face.

"Hey, buddy. You miss your dad?"

there was a confused whine, then the barking came back louder and more excited.

"yeah, I missed you two, Cap."

_"He's practically jumping out the window hearing your voice."_

His mom chuckled and then the barking settled in the background.

_"I have something else to tell you too. Your father has hired some new security for you."_

The brunette let out a huff and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mom, I'm home. Not over there anymore. We have enough security as it is. Can barely go to the bathroom with one of them trying to follow me in there. Asked one if he was going to wipe my ass."

_"James, you know they are there to protect you don't be rude. Plus, you can never be too careful."_

"Yeah, I guess. So how many if he hiring for me? I think I can make a football team with them If I try."

He chuckled but it was strained. He just wanted to be alone. All this was suffocating him, but it was no use. The perks of being the President's son, he guessed. And there was the thing about being captured too.

_"He just hired one."_

He paused at his mother's answer. Just one guy?

_"He's to be your personal security 24/7."_

"Must be one hell of a guy, if it's just him. What's his name?"

_"Special Agent Steven Grant Rogers."_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
